Fussing into the Light
by Chou 220
Summary: Extremely old story idea. Only have two chapters written.
1. Entering the Stage

A steady beep could be heard out from a tiny room. The beep was steady as it echoed through the entire building. It was ringed into everybody's ears as they watched the thin long line beep with weary eyes. Laying near the machine causing the steady beep was a young girl who appeared to be helpless. She was having a hard time breathing and it looked like she had been through the runner. Near the laying girl were her parents and the doctors running around busy trying to figure out what had happened. The parents watched with their eyes straining to take in everything that they were trying to help their little girl. Nothing seemed to work, but the doctors wouldn't give in as they continued with their work.

"I'm going to beat you!"

"You and what army?"

It was like any other day for a young girl named Angello. She was the spiritual fun loving playing girl with an attitude to add. She was of the age of 11. She had short brown hair, medium height and average weight, and she had an unusual eye color. They were a bright purple with a hint of a shade darker purple. She was into everything and loved to get into everything. She loved to explore to make discoveries or even just to see what lies beyond it. She was currently into something that this town and practically every kid were into. It was called Net Battling. You have this small computer with a range of varies data stored into it. It could reach over anywhere into the world and connect to anybody in the world. It was like a mini own internet source right in the palms of your hands, but with a twist. Within this little own palm hand computer you would get or create your very own Net-Navi! This Net-Navi would be the one battling the person other very own Net-Native. First you would announce the conditions with your opponent. Then if the opponent accept and you accept the battle would begin. You would let your Net-Navi log in and wait for the opponent's Net-Navi to sign in. Then you would issue your Net-Navi commands. Once that is done they would carry them out, but the Net-Navi doesn't just battle with just force you see. They also have a wide variety of battle chips that you could download to your Net-Native to help them out. The battle chips would be rare and some weren't.

"You ready Blaze?"

"Yay, been ready. Where the fighter?"

"Should almost be logged in."

Suddenly there was a flash of light as a Net-Native appeared in front of Blaze. Blaze grinned. Blaze had to admit that she always loved a good fight and a good opponent.

"Don't get carried away, you hear?"

"Who me? I never get carried away. It's you who gets carried away remember?"

"Whatever."

On the other side was a rather short kid, messy blonde hair, freckles, and a determination to win. This wasn't the first kid that she saw had the same determination or the look of being not defeated. She had the same spirit like that kid. She wanted to become the best. She didn't want to be left in the dust with the other average net battlers. She wanted to be able to victorious.

"You ready to loose, kid?"

The kid smiled as he replied, "Should be the other way around. Prepare to loose."

With each side and each opponent said the battle was on. The battle was intense as both sides weren't showing mercy or backing out. They both wanted to be victorious. They wanted to...Suddenly the girl began shaking as she lost grip of her PTA computer. Slowly it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. The Pta system slowly served to the left as it stopped.

The other kid looked at the girl with a questionable look as he asked, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

The girl body began to feel heavy as she managed to choke out, "I think..."

But before she could even finish that sentence her whole body gave way as the shaking went on, her body felt like stone as it stiffened, and everything began to grow dark as the girl feel right next to her PTA system with another heavy thud being heard. The kids and the Net-Natives stopped right in the middle as they stared at what had just happened.

Blaze quickly withdrew his attention from the match as she shouted out, "Angello! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

The kids stared with eyes opened wide. They didn't know what happened or how it happened. All they could do was watch with terrified wide eyes.

Angello's opponent was the most terrified as he choked out, "D-Did I-I d-do that?"

His whole body trembled with fright. _What happened if he caused this? Or worse made this happen to her? _Blaze seeing that all the kids were just staring at Angello quickly went back to being online. She quickly searched the online internet until she found her connection that she wanted. The hospital connection.

A lady picked up the connection as she replied, "Yes, how may I help you?"

Blaze calmed down a little bit, but she had the work cut out for her.

She quickly shouted, "I need someone to come down to Meadow Park! Someone...something happened to someone down here!"

"I'll send someone right away."

"Hurry!"

"It is on its way."

Light glowed as the ambulance sirens blared heading to Meadow Park.

Blaze quickly turned back to Angello as she shouted, "Angello, move! Do something! Anything!"

But all she did was lay there. She wasn't moving at all. She laid there like she was stoned. The kids continued to stare at Angello as they watched with wide terrified eyes. Suddenly the ambulance's siren blared caught Blaze attention. Soon people were charging out of the ambulance as they quickly went straight to Angello's laying body. They quickly lifted her body, but with care on a stretcher.

The nearest nurse finally noticed the children as she shouted, "Who made the call?"

No kids dare made a move as they remained frozen solid in their places.

The nurse was about to repeat the question when Blaze shouted from within the net battling dome, "I made the call!"

The nurse turned her head to see the Net Native waving to get her attention.

She was surprised as she replied, "You made the call? A Net Native?"

"Yes I made the call!"

"What happened here?"

"She was net battling with the blonde kid over there. Suddenly she fell to the floor dropping her PTA system with her."

"I see."

Blaze not waiting for further commands looked at the PTA system as she returned into the small computer screen.

The nurse was just about to leave the PTA system on the floor when Blaze shouted, "Pick me up! I need to be with her!."

The nurse seeing no harm quickly picked it up as she placed it by the girl in the ambulance. The ambulance rushed off back to the hospital to get the girl checked. Blaze went back on line as she found the basic connection that Angello's father used.

"Mr. Angello! Are you there? Answer!"

At first there was no answer, but suddenly his cheerful face appeared as he replied, "Blaze? What's the matter?"

Relieved that Blaze was able to get Angello's father went on, "Something happened to Angello!"

"What happened?"

"That just it! I don't know! We were having a normal net battling and she fell to the floor and isn't waking up!"

"All right calm down. Have someone called the ambulance?"

"I have. She is right now on the way to the hospital as we speak."

"All right, no matter what you stay with her. Do not let her out of your sight. Got it? We'll be there in seconds."

"Got it."

The connection ended as Blaze shouted to the nurse, "I have to stay with her! Direct orders from Angello's father."

The nurse nodded as she tucked the PTA system underneath Angello's arm. They rushed her right into the emergency room as the doctors rushed in to examine her. Within seconds Angello's parents arrived rushing through the hospital's doors. The nurse saw them as she caught them. The parents were frantic as the wife was screeching at the top of her lungs. The husband held onto the wife so she wouldn't go ballistic on the doctors or the nurses. The nurse finally managed to get the wife calmed down as she led them to the guests room. It seemed like forever, but the doctor finally came out as he was led to the guests room where the parents were.

The doctor had a grim look on his face as he faced the parents. He replied, "Your daughter is fine, but this can happen again."

"What happened? What do you mean it can happen again?" Cried out the wife in a panic.

"She had a slight seizure."

The wife dropped back down onto the chair as she let everything just spiral out of control.

The husband keeping the frim grip replied, "Can we see her?'

"Of Course. I'll let the nurse show you the way."

The nurse came back as she led them to the room where their daughter laid.

The father noticed the PTA system as he asked the nurse, "Is that hers?"

"Yes. A net native was the one who made the call and the father order the net native to stay with the daughter sir."

He smiled as they walked over to Angello.

Blaze heard them as she replied, "She is resting, I think. Is she going to wake up?"

"Yay, but she could do the same thing again."

The next few months were hard as they took the orders from the doctors. Angello had to rest and do less activates. Angello hated it. She wanted to be free again. Blaze could see that she wanted to get out and she did.

"You shouldn't be doing this! Re-"

"I know what I am doing!"

Angello cut off Blaze. She was tired of it all. She wanted to net battle again at all costs. She walked back to the park where it happened that day. The park was a nest for the kids to be net battling. Today was especially bustling. She grinned.

"You need to go back!" Shouted Blaze.

Angello ignored that as she picked her target. A kid that seemed to be doing fairly well, but had it corks.

She walked up to the kid as she replied, "Want to battle?"

The kid turned as he replied, "Sure."

They stood ready as they sent in their Net-Navi in. Blaze turned around so that she was facing Angello.

"You shouldn't be doing this."

"Want be to be better?"

"Yay, you know that! I am-"

"Listen I understand that. You and my parents are doing the best for me. I really understand that. Honest, but I can't just be a mouse kept up in a cage, okay?"

"Okay."

With that said the battle was on.

Somewhere in the middle Angello mumbled, "Oh no."

The kid confused asked, "What is oh no?"

"Blaze it is happening."

"Lets sign out-"

"**NO! **I don't want to be a mouse in a cage remembers?"

"**LISTEN!**"

Suddenly the PTA system began to glow as the light surrounded Blaze and Angello. The light felt warm and soft. It felt like home...

_Angello? _

_Can you hear me?_

_Yay, I can. _

_Your right in front of me._

_I feel-_

_ That isn't what _

_I-I know that goofball. _

_I miss our humor and jokes don't you?_

_Yay I do._

_ But why are we in this light and why do I feel like I am inside of you._

_ I don't know._

Inside the light Angello opened her eyes. The light stunned her as tiny spots appeared in front of her. She waited as the dots disappeared.

She looked around as she called out, "Blaze?"

Her voice echoed through the light as a small group of light moved and formed a small mirror. Angello moved towards the light as she looked inside.

She was shocked. "Blaze, I think somehow we crossed fused!"

Suddenly Blaze's voice echoed, "I think your right...But how?"

"I guess I wanted to not go out and give up. I think that caused it..."

"Wow."

Meanwhile the ambulance had rushed her back to the hospital with Angello's parents in a panic. The doctor examined her as they made a new discovery. The doctors quickly told the parents that somehow her mind and her net-navi's mind are suspended together. The doctor rushed to the phone as they got a doctor on netnavis.

"Hello. This is Doctor Hikiri. How can I help you?"

The doctor explained the situation. He nodded as he rushed right over. He examined her through his way and with the notes of the other doctors. He finally reached a conclusion as he walked over to the parents.

"I am Doctor Hikiri. I do expermenting with net-navis. I have a theory with your daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"I think during her seizure she attempted a cross fusion in when she becomes one with her netnavi. With the impact of the fusion and the seizure I think that somehow it cause her to be suspended in the middle of it. I want to take her back to my lab and help her undo this."

"Of course! Anything to help her!"

With that said they moved her to Doctor Hikiri's lab with close watchers.


	2. Complete Fusion

_Blaze...how long has it been?_

_How would I know?_

_Thought that you might that is all Blaze..._

_Sorry...I didn't mean..._

_No..._

_it's all right..._

Doctors stood by the girl laying in their top up to date bed with everything hooked up. The bed looked like any other bed that was ever created, but with a twist. The bottom looked like one of those first beds that parents would buy you to show that you were a big girl or big boy, but the top was a rounded surface. On the surface was the toughest protected glass that was ever made. There the girl laid with all the wires hooked up into the bottom of the bed. A screen lay next to the bed to show her vital signs and heart beat. Doctors surrounded her working around the clock to help her to remain stable and be okay. Meanwhile at a house nearby a mother noticed something that she had completely forgot to give to her husband.

"Mom I am off to meet with Malu!"

"Lan wait!"

The boy halted to a stop with a confused question look on his face as he asked, "What?"

"Your father forgot this. I want you to take it down to his lab for me on your way to meet malu."

"Okay, but I am all ready late as it is."

With that he made a dash for the bag and headed out the door leaving the mother in the doorway standing.

"I swear that Lan gets more like him everyday."

Lan was your average teenage boy, he had dark brown hair that was scattered all over, never in one place like his father, always wore a blue bandana with the symbol of his net native, A plain white t-shirt with the front being covered in another orange t-shirt, and his trusty way of getting around. A pair of rollerblades. He made a quick stop at Malu's door as he saw that she was all ready out front.

She quickly spotted him as she snapped, "You're late!"

"Ah come on Malu! My mom gave me an extra errand.."

"Don't give me excuses! Lan you're always late when it comes to this."

"At least I made here in one piece didn't I?"

"I'll give you that at least...Oh never mind let's just go."

"Sure! We have to stop by my dad's work."

"Okay then, let's go."

They both headed out as they went off to Lan's dad work. He was a great scientist who wanted to make the virtual world combine with the human world. He made it work somewhat. He made it where their net natives could appear into the human world. Now he wanted the net native and the operator to fuse together into one, but gave no detail to what he was doing in making that happening.

"Hey, get ready to loose."

**Before you say anything, I know this is not the real name of Decks little cousin, but in the Japanese version he has it at the end of every word.**

Both Lan and Malu turn around to see Deck's little cousin named Chu. He comes here a lot because he wanted to see what a great battler he was, but that didn't turn out very well.

Lan grinned as he replied, "Well looks like I got myself a new battle here Malu."

"Hang On-"

"I sounded like Deck didn't me?"

Interpreted Chu.

"Your sure did." replied Lan."

Lan we better get going."

"Yay, hey Chu say Hi for me."

"Wait! Deck isn't here today, so would it, I mean be okay if I hanged out with you?"

"Sure we are heading up to Lan's dad work."

"They make all the Net native things down there right?"

"That's right Chu."

"Can I come?"

"Sure the more the merrier."

With that settled they had another partner along for the ride. This area was huge! They had one main building with many little buildings connected to the main one. They entered the main one as they made their way in finding Lan's father named Dr. Hikiri. They must have made a wrong turn because Lan stopped as he looked around. Malu asked Lan,

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Umm...yay. I think it's this door."

"You think Lan?"

"Let's just try it okay?"

Without waiting for a reply from Malu or Chu Lan opened the door. They stood there with wide eyes. It appeared empty at first, but then Lan saw a bulky object in the middle of the room. Lan was getting curious as he moved into the room. Malu caught his shirt as she replied

"We shouldn't be in here Lan."

"It's okay. Dad lets me explore the place, should be all right."

"I swear you and your mind.."

Lan wasn't listening to Malu at this point as he made his way to the bulky object. He was getting nervous with each step, but he stopped short of what he saw. Just as he was about to call Malu and Chu the doors opened again. Lan whirled around to see his dad standing there.

"Lan, I see you meet our new friend who has made quiet a living here."

"Living here?"

Dr. Hikiri walked over as he pushed a few buttons to get more light in. Lan finally was able to make it out. It was a bed!

Lan replied again, "Living here?"

"That is right. She was battling when a seizure hit her. That interacted with her battling that caused her and her net native to be suspended in a fusion."

"Fusion?"

"Lan remember I told you that I was working on that?"

"Yay, guess I forgot."

"Come on up and I can show you what I mean."

Lan, Chu, and Malu followed Dr. Hikiri upstairs as they entered separate rooms. Dr. Hikiri went with the other workers as they talked to another man down there with a weird suit on. Suddenly the doors opened as another worker came in.

"Hey Lan."

"Mr. Famous!"

"I see that you watching your dad work again."

"So what is exactly cross fusion again?"

"It's when the net native goes together with the user. But they can only do it within a dimension. That is why he is wearing that suit."

Within minutes they started the cross fusion, but something went wrong. The guy seemed to have trouble with fussing. The whole process came to a stop. He dropped to his knees as the medical team rushed over.

_Blaze what happened?_

_Someone tried to do something that we did..._

_Oh..._

_He is okay, right?_

_Yay, I think so_

_Okay..._

Dr. Hikiri returned up to the main floor with the kids.

Lan was pumped up as he replied, "When do I get to go?"

"Lan, you saw what happened to that guy? That chip drained the user's strength. They could maybe even die.."

"But dad!"

"No Buts!"

Suddenly the alarm went off. All worker and doctors scattered to their places to get ready to settle the alarm.

_What is happening? _

_I hear noises..._

_I think it's an alarm, but why?_

_Can you hack in?  
_

One of the workers appeared next to the doctor as he replied,

"It a number one level virus, but they are causing the air to flood out. We only have 7 minutes of air."

Lan quickly grabbed out his PTA as he called out, "Megaman! Jack in!"

"Come on Roll you too! Jack In!"

With a blink of light those two were in. Megaman looked around as a worried look came over his face.

"Lan! There are a lot! I am going to need battle chips!

Suddenly there was another light as someone sent out an attack.

"Emerald Blaze!"

Megaman and Roll went on to get ride of the virus, but Rolled had to log out because Malu was tired. Megaman and the mysterious net native finally spotted the main guy.

"Megabuster!"

The buster seemed to do the trick but when the dust cleared they saw that it did nothing.

The other net native grinned as it finally spoke,

"Looks like it could actually be a fight this time."

Megaman was at a complete lost, but he didn't care. He had to get ride of that other net native quick.

"Megaman! We are doing a program advance!"

"Got it! Load up the chips so that I can blast this guy."

"Here we go!"

Lan launched in the battle chips as megaman's main buster began to change into a new form. It got bigger and wider for a better range of an attack. Within seconds it was loaded as Megaman launched his attack. The launched attack landed right on the target as the explosion made the impact. At first all they saw was dust as they braced the after effect, but slowly their eyes adjusted to the new laid out field. The main net native that was there was gone. Slowly the core changed back to its original color as the air returned to the room. Megaman turned to his side as he noticed that other net native hasn't logged out yet. The net native could feel Megaman eyes on top.

"What's the question buster boy?"

"Who are you?"

"You mean am I with that trash?"

"I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"I'm on your side, okay? Relax...but something doesn't feel right about that trash that you took out..."

_Log out. _

_You did your job_

_What about the trash?_

_He either deleted or just got a run for his money._

_ Logging out._

"I'll see you around buster boy."

Within a blink of an eye that net native logged out without waiting for a response from Megaman. As soon as the doors could open another worker rushed in gasping for breath between words,

"The girl had a reaction from what has happened here!"

Dr. Hikiri spun so fast that he almost fell over.

"What kind of reaction?"

"Not sure yet, but we think that her sub conscious told her net native to log in and help out."

Megaman yelled out to Lan,

"There was another net native inside with me and Roll. I never saw that net native before..."

"What was the net native's attack?"

"Emerald Balze."

Dr. Hikiri was now getting excited as he replied,

"Are you a 100 percent sure that was the attack Megaman?"

"Positive."

"Okay let's hurry and get over there."

Just as they were about to go over there was suddenly a noise from the back as if something has crashed. They quickly rushed to the nearest window to see what that noise was and to see if something did crash. From what they could tell or see there were white slender cylinders that had planted themselves into the ground. A faint click unleashed the sides as they began to project a dimension area. Suddenly out of nowhere the halls were crawling with virus.

"We have to make it to her room. If one of those viruses cuts or destroys something that is keeping her stable then she could be in real trouble."

"Dad if we go out there we'll be...Oh I got it!"

Without explaining Lan rushed down the stairs to get the synthing chip. 

_Blaze.._

_They are going to need you again..._

_What about you? _

_I can't leave you here alone with all these crawlers!_

_Ju-_

_No! _

_I refuse_

_Okay Blaze you win_

A soft glow surrounded her as a new transformation began. Meanwhile just as Lan was reaching for a synthing chip someone else appeared grabbing the chips without much of a care.

"I see that you don't need these chips."

"Give them back!"

"Mmm..Savageman."

There as a blink of light as a new net native appeared.

"Wait! Megman destroy you!"

"That punk."

"Enough. Destroy everything here Savageman."

"Yes master."

The other person logged out as he began to do his orders. Lan was about to give up when he spotted one of the chips on the floor.

Megaman eyeing it replied, "Ready when you are."

"Okay let's go Megaman! Syncthorzing chip in!"

Soon a light surrounded him as he began to become one with Megaman. Within a second there stood a new Lan and Megaman.

"Woah it worked."

"A new trick won't work with me."

Just as he was about to attack another small light appeared as it formed a new net native that was successful at it too.

"Hey buster boy!"

"Blaze not now."

"Ahh, okay."

"Who are-"

Before Megaman and Lan could finish their sentence Savageman attacked. The new people were ready though. They quickly dodged it as Lan and Megaman just barely dodge it. Savageman was not slowing down his attacks, but Lan and Megaman managed to hook on to his claws. At first it looked like they were struggling, but they managed to clip his claws.

"Megaman! We have any chips?"

"It looks like we can't do any chips. We don't have room."

"Just do what I do." Grinned the other two.

"Lan, lets just use our buster and pray that is enough."

"Got it! Mega Buster"

"Emerald Blaze!"

The two attacks merged as they gave a direct hit on Savageman, but the force of the Mega Buster caused Lan to fling back. When everything cleared they saw that they did manage to get damage on Savageman. His arm and part of his leg was off. Savageman seemed just as surprise as they were. He stood there shocked and confused, but without waiting for more damage he logged out. The dmension area began to disappear.

"We won Megaman?"

"Yay seems so."

"Teaming up was fun. Hey why did we never do that before?"

"Never asked."

"Well i'm asking now, aren't I?"

"Yay, sure."

Lan began to feel like he went through the runner as he fell to the floor completely out cold. Suddenly Blaze vision began to blur as she began to feel dizzy.

"What-I-"

Before she could finish they cospalled to the floor.


	3. Waking up to You

The doctors rushed all around the laboratory to get Lan and Angello step up to all sorts of systems to watch them with a closer eye. Dr. Hikiri rushed over to the nearest phone to call his wife. His fingers keep slipping off of the numbers as he tried to dial the right number. Finally with forcing his hand steady he was finally able to keep it steady enough to make the urgent call. At first there was silence as a steady ring could heard. Finally what seemed liked hours on ends the wife finally answered.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Hikiri."

At first the only thing she could hear at the other end of the line was a rather unsteady breathing pattern. She as frightened that this could be someone dangerous at the other end.

She tightened her grip onto the phone as she replied, "This is Mrs. Hik-"  
"Dear its me."

He finally managed to get out of his unsteady state that he was presently in to make some words to fumble out. He was surprised at himself that he was able to fumble those word out.

"Dear what is wrong?"

She could tell something was terrible wrong, but she couldn't understand what was wrong. She had the sick terrible feeling of dread as she unclenched the phone tighter causing her knuckles to become white.

"Its Lan. We had an attack on our lab where we were doing the sync testing. Lan grabbed one of the chips that were left behind in the battle. He and Megaman crossed fused and now.."  
"His is now what?"

This is was killing her in the inside. Lan her sweet boy was in trouble, even may be in a death situation here.

"I warned him about it! But he did it anyhow! His energy is drained. He is in our most watchful urgent care."  
"I am coming over there right now and I am not what to hear any disagreements."

When she was determined enough it was impossible for anyone to get past her without getting hurt in the process. He knew that all too well.

"Okay."

He hung up the phone hearing the click in the background as a sickening call. This could mean life or death for his only son, Lan. He wasn't about to let that happen. It would never allow it to happen to his own son or to someone esle child. He forced his own body to move in the direction of where they were keeping the children. He steady himself against the glass as he peered through. The sight to him made his son look pitiful. There he was laying on the bed with all those machines here there while he couldn't do much at all. Malu and Chi stood in the waiting room waiting to greet Lan's mom. They too were scared out of their minds. They didn't know what to think or what to do at all. They wanted Lan and that girl to be okay. Even though they didn't know the girl at all. It wasn't right or fair that the same thing happened to her too. Malu bit her lip in an effort to keep herself from balling over in tears. She wanted to be strong and not show that she was afraid in front of Chi. Finally they heard the familiar sounds of the doors opening. Malu looked up to see Mrs. Hikiri there rushing to them.

Mrs. Hikiri spotting Malu and Chi called out, "Malu! Chi! Where is Lan?"

Malu was the first to answer as she called out, "Main floor of the testing area."  
"We can take you there."  
"Thank you Chi and Malu."

Without wasting any more of time that they have lost they rushed Mrs. Hikiri up to the are of where Lan was. Mr. Hikiri stood up as he heard the swoosh of the doors open in the back of his ears.

He slowly turned around as he replied, "Honey. Everything is-"  
"Your right everything is going to be okay. Lan is strong and so is megaman. If Megaman made it though so can Lan."

Those words encouraged him, Malu, and Chi as they remained watching through the glass.

_Angello? Can you hear me?"_

_That sound where is that coming from?_

_Why do I feel like I have been run over with so many cars? _

_Its like all those cars on those crazy freeways. Have I been hit by those? _

_She wondered as she heard the voice again, but this time it was clearer as she opened her eyes. At first all she could see was darkness. Nothing, just darkness wrapped around this are or her. She sprinted her eyes as she made a try to see if she could see beyond the darkness._

_It failed miserably as she called out, "I can't see you! Where are you?"_

_"In front of you! I'm right here! You knucklehead."_

_"Knuckle head? Blaze!"_

_Just as soon as she called out Blaze's name all the darkness seemed to have disappeared as she could no see Blaze as plain as day right in front of her just like Blaze has said._

_"Geezs, thought that you were going to take forever in finding me!"_

_"Where are we exactly?"_

_"We are still linked. We finished up the cross fusion this time like those other few rare moments we had."_

_"That doesn't explain much though here Blaze."_

_"Always thinking of the actually problem aren't we?"_

_"You know me."_

_"Yay, that can't be denied. So basically we are one. Together we are one person just like when we crossed fused those rare times."_

_"Doesn't explain much though. Am I awake? Are you awake?"_

"We are both awake dunce. Just your body is sleeping here."

_As soon as Blaze mentioned her body a mirror appeared out of nowhere right in front of Angello. Angello was way beyond confused, but seeing she could honestly do much she grasped the mirror in her hands as she peered in. Right there her body was laying on one of those hospital beds with many many machines linked up to her. God, she looked liked a human android with that many wires hooked up to her. She looked in the left as she saw someone else there. Who was that-_

_"Blaze..That boy he had the net native Megman, right?"_

_"You mean the one that I called Buster Boy?"_

_"You called him that?"_

_"Thought that it was a cute nickname, but yay I think so."_

_Sometimes even Angello didn't understand Blaze at times with her cocky attitude, but she had to admit that was pretty funny there. Strange , but funny._

Days seemed to pass by so slowly as everyone waited with the best patience that they could even with the fear building up inside of them wondering if this could be possible be the end for them both. Everyone had eventually fallen asleep on the chairs that they were seating on, expect Malu. She walked into the room where Lan was laying. Malu steps were a bit shaky as she walked closed enough to Lan that she was standing right in front of him.

"I can't believe you Lan! You go and do something this stupid to make everyone worry! I can't believe you! You tearing us apart you know? Your tearing us apart because of your stunt here. Your..."

As mad as she was she couldn't go on. She missed everything about Lan. She missed their friendship and their random fights. She wanted some reassurance that Lan was okay just like everyone else did.

Just as Malu was walking away she heard Lan speak out in a rather low harsh voice, "You know I'll win all the battles that you throw at me Malu."

She stood rooted to her place. Was that really Lan? Or was that just my imagination playing tricks on her? She slowly stiffly turned around as she saw Lan's yes staring right back at her.

She couldn't control herself as she shouted out, "LAN HIKIRI!"

The yell echoed all around the room as everyone else was jolted awake from the shout.

Everyone's eyes rested on Malu hugging Lan with Lan repeating over and over again, "I'm alright. I'm alright Malu."

Everyone was relieved, but Dr. Hikiri noticed that Angello hasn't woke up yet._ So then how did Lan wake up?_ Finally the morning came and Lan was right back to his old self. Malu couldn't believe that he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Lan! Slow down on the eating will you?"  
"But! I need all the energy again if me and Megaman do that cross fusion again."  
"Your not serious are you Lan?"  
"Of course I am! That was amazing back there! You-"  
"Lan this is serious now. You could have died back there."  
"Dad! Its alright, right? I came back didn't I?"  
"Yes, but how you came back to beyond me. The chip literally drains all you energy, so based on the data and everything else. My guess would be that you came back because your spirit was extremely strong. I won't be able to allow you to do the cross fusion again unless we figure some way around the whole energy draining process."  
"But you'll be able to figure it out right?"  
"If I do that is. Still I am afraid for Angello."  
"Angello?"  
"The girl that laid next to you in that room. Its been many years since she her last attack. She till hasn't came out of it. If you do the-"  
"But you said that she had a seizure when they tried the cross fusion and that caused her to go into that state, right?"  
"That is what we were able to base it on so far, but still."

He didn't like what was happening. She should have woken up by now. Her seizure should have been over with allowing her to mend. _So then why hasn't she woke up yet?_

"Dad you mentioned that she had a net native, right?" interrupted Lan.

Snapping out of his concerns and worries he replied, "Yes she does."  
"I think Megaman and I meet her and her net native."  
"When she appeared in the field?"  
"Yes. Her attack was Emerald Blaze or something like that."  
"That is her special attack that she uses."  
"I see."

Suddenly an alarm sounded off as everyone dropped what they were each doing rushing up to where the alarm was step off. The doctor was worried that it was the room that Angello was in and he as right.

"What happened?"  
"I don't know! Something went wrong! She seems to be dead, but they all read a fragment of life in her!"  
"Hurry then! We need to get in there!"

Every able scientist rushed in to do what they could. everyone watched in horror as everything was going off.

_"Blaze what is that sound?" _

_It sounded like one of those high pitched sirens, but badly gone wrong._

_"I think we over stayed our welcome together. We need to diffuse."_

_"Is that even possible?"_

_"Think so. If we stay like this we are both going to die here. Just give me a few seconds."_

_Blaze disappeared leaving the defenseless Angello alone in the darkness. She hated this darkness because it was like the darkness that you could never ever escape from. She wished Blaze would hurry up. Suddenly she saw a small light in front of her. That wasn't there before, was it? No it could have been there before.._

_"Angello, go towards the light. Should cancel out the cross fusion that we did."_

_"Okay, but normally you aren't to go to the light, am I right?"_

_"Now looks who is being cocky here. Just go."_

_Without wasting much more time she flown herself into the light as everything became dark once again._

Meanwhile in the lab the machine gave out a flat dead steady line as to be read as dead. Everyone was upset as they steady, but slowly made their way back. Doctor Hikiri was the one who was really upset. He had lost someone else's daugther. He didn't expect this, but then again she had woke up in a really long time so maybe...

"Doctor!"

Suddenly one the other shouted. He quickly looked back to see Angello twitch back to life. It took her a few minutes, but she finally managed herself to be sitting up right. She shifted her hands to make it here she was comfortable as her hand landed on something. Her head turned slightly she saw that it was PTA. Inside she could see Blaze staring back at her.

Angello smiled as she replied, "Told you that I would be waking up to you."


End file.
